Cupid's Uni
by Kichiro Niji
Summary: Kichiro Niji is a regular girl going to Uni but she has a few skeletons in her closet. So what's gonna happen when her skeletons are found and laid out for all to see? Pairings: OCxShino moderate language occaional strong. First Fic be nice. Warning My Abandon this fic :C
1. Chapter 1

**Cupid's Uni: **

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any other characters but if I did Kiba, Shino, Naruto, Choji (don't ask), Itachi, Tobi, Gai (again don't ask) and Lee would be my husbands forever and ever AMEN!**

HELLO! Kichiro Uzumaki here :3 okay I am still writing this Fanfic at the moment so I'm not sure of the pairings yet. Oh and Kichiro is MY OC and Murasaki is My Best Friend Cerys' OC.

First Fanfic please go easy on the criticism: ARIGATOU! Kichi out :P

Chap 1: Introduction to Kichiro Niji

Name: Kichiro Niji

Age: 19

Hair: Light Blue

Eyes: Deep Blue

Figure: Slim, Size 10 – 12

Hobbies: Tai kuan do, Meditation and Painting. (And a secret hobbies that you'll find out later on)

Personality: Happy, Daydreamer, Competitive, Occasionally Shy, Protective and kind of violent and a rash decision maker.

Occupation: Full time Student

BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! SLAM! GROAN!

"Stupid Alarm clock"

On the 12th of August 2010 was the day Kichiro would move into her new accommodation at Konoha University, it was currently 8:30am

"Kichiro?" came a voice.

"Hn?" Kichiro said, wanting to go back to sleep.

"Kichiro, you need to get ready or you'll never be able to get everything done when you arrive"

"Ugh! Fine I'm getting up!"

Kichiro reluctantly got out of her warm bed, then slowly dragged herself into her shower and turnt the hot water on, sighing happily as the water cascaded down her back, once she's washed her sky blue hair she jumped out and grabbed and extra towel and wrapped it around her as she walked back to her room, she shuddered when the cold air of her room bit at her lightly tanned skin.

As she entered her room she looked around, her room was quite small, with white walls with small blue flowers on one wall, she glanced at her messy bed which had a white bed spread and a little toy cat that had black fur and white fur around its mouth, paws, insides of its ears and on the tip of it's tail. (1)

She quickly dried herself and threw on her 'I heart London' grey hoodie and jeans, then picked up the little cat and snuggled it into her chest "-sigh- I can't believe I'm actually going to uni, bootsie."

"Kichi-san, come on, Ino is waiting for you, she wants to compare timetables, so hurry up!"

When Kichiro heard that her since childhood best friend was waiting for her, she grabbed her rucksack and threw the rest of her make-up and lay boots gently on top before zipping it up and running downstairs and into the car.

Her mother chuckled and sighed and walked out handing her a plate with a PB and J sandwich on it, "Breakfast?"

"He he arigatou, Oka-san" Kichiro took the plate and took a bite, after a second she pointed forwards and said "fasfsalki!" translation: TO UNI!

Her mother just chuckled again and began to drive to the place where Kichiro's life would change forever.

Thanks for reading please review! :D Hope you liked it I'll put up the next chapter ASAP i promise it does get better ...OH AND FIRST REVIEWER GETS A BOWL OF RAMEN! KICHI OUT :P


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Welcome to University!**

**DISCLAIMER!** GOMENASAI! I didn't put a disclaimer on the last chapter and REALLY SORRY for taking so long on this chapter I've had 3 geography projects to do and 2 science write-ups so you can understand right... right?

Nobody reviewed *cries*

NARUTO: HEY, AM I IN THIS CHAPTER? –Puppy dog eyes-

MEH: -stone cold expression-

ITACHI: WOW! Nice impression of me! –Smirk-

MEH: *blush* hehe thanx itachi-kun

SASUKE: someone get me a bucket

MEH: *GLARE* Just introduce the chapter and say the disclaimer.

SASUKE: Bloody hell... KICHI-SAN DOES NOT OWN NARUTO IF SHE DID THEN THERE WOULD BE NO SASUSAKU AND ONLY *mutters*

MEH: Pardon? What was that?

SASUKE: AND ONLY SASUNARU! *BLUSHES*

MEH: there wasn't so hard was it, anyway hope you enjoy the chapter.

OH AND FOR THE (1) IN THE PREVIOUS CHAPTER THE CAT IS MINE IT WAS MY FIRST TOY AS A BABY AND I LOVE IT SO YEHHH: 3

12th August 2010 10:30am

As Kichi and Her Mother pulled into a space outside her accommodation, the building seemed more and more scary. Kichi took a long deep breath then slowly let it out.

Her mother looked at her and gave her a pat on the shoulder and gave a small smile. Kichi didn't take her eyes off the building for a few more seconds, then she whispered "Come on then if you think you're hard enough." She then gave a dazzling smile and exited her car. Her mother gave a sigh and smiled, 'she really is her father's daughter' she thought, and she did the same.

When they got to the boot Kichi stood holding most of her bags, to be exact 2 luggage bags, 1 rucksack and a suitcase. "You ready, Tsunade?"

Her mother immediately glared at her, "NEVER CALL ME BY MY FIRST NAME!"

Name: Tsunade Sannin

Age: 34

Hair: Blonde

Eyes: Blue

Figure: Slim and Big boobs (seriously they are massive!)

Hobbies: Drinking and Gambling

Personality: Impatient, angry and bossy

(There will be only 3 of these so only one to go:3)

"OW, OW, OW! OK GOMEN GOMEN!" Kichi yelled as her mother pulled her ear. "Bloody hell you're so violent." Tsunade smirked and grabbed her bag.

Kichi grabbed her suitcase and bag from her side and made her way towards the building which glared at her from where it stood. Once she arrived inside the door on her left was an elevator and a set of stairs and on her right was a small table with a man with a scar across his nose, his chocolate brown hair scraped into a spiky ponytail and a sweet friendly smile on his face.

"Konnichiwa, you must be one of the new students, my name is Iruka Umino, I'll be giving everyone their dorm keys, so may I have you name and ID please."

Kichi nodded, "My name is Kichiro Niji" then she handed Iruka her driver's licence. Iruka returned the nod and searched through his box of envelopes and pulled out one small brown envelope from the middle and handed it to the girl standing in front of him.

Iruka gave a friendly, warm smile and said, "Like you're in my form I will be your form tutor for this year" hearing this Kichi gave a large smile, which made Iruka's grin grow.

Kichi smiled and bowed to Iruka and headed for the elevator she quickly checked what floor she was on and pressed the button. Her and her mother quickly arrived at her floor, once they walked onto the level; a dead silence filled the air. Kichi felt cold and took another calming breath and slowly released it, she then walked down the corridor that had dead white walls, once she arrived at her room she slotted in her given key and entered, inside the room it was warm, it had creamy white walls, with a small living room in the centre that had a coffee table that was bordered by two armchairs and a 3 person sofa, which were all chocolate brown leather. Off of the living room were 3 rooms, two to bedrooms and one to the small kitchen.

Kichi slowly walked in, and turned to her mother, "IT'S HUGE!" she cheered and ran towards the bedroom, the first had things in it so she quickly ran to the other which was empty with egg shell blue walls, a desk, a double bed, a side table on either side and a large wardrobe. Kichi's eyes explored the room and took in the quality of the furniture. Her mother slowly walked in and smiled, "Kichi honey, I have to go, I have an interview for a new job so I'll leave you to you unpacking."

"Ok Oka-san, hope you get the job" Kichi said with a dazzling smile and kissed her mum on the cheek, then Tsunade left. Once Kichi heard the door close, let the smile slip off her face and sad look came on to her face as she reached into her bag and pulled out a small frame bordered with small flowers of silver and blue. In the picture stood a small girl with blue hair and a large grin standing in front a man with long white hair and red marks from his lower eye lid to his lower cheek standing next to a woman with long blonde hair in two pig tails, both adults were laughing as snow was falling over them. As Kichi looked at the picture a small sad smile came onto her face, and she thought 'Wish me luck, Otou-san'

Hope you enjoyed the chapter again sorry for the lateness and PLEASE PLEASE COMMENT AND TELL MEH HOW I'M DOING! :3

VOCAB TIME WITH SASUKE AND ITACHI

SASU: You hate me don't you... putting me with my *shivers* brother

ITA: Shut up and do the vocab section.

SASU: Grrrr! FINE!

Gomen: Sorry

Otou-san: Dad

Oka-San: Mum

There happy now D:

ITA; yes actually

MEH: OH FOR THE LOVE OK KAMI!

ITA: What?

MEH: You just smiled

ITA: :D

MEH: *MELTS*


	3. Chapter 3

Hiya everyone, really sorry to the people who have been reading this it's just I've had the worst start of the year ever and it's just gotten a bit much and didn't really feel in the mood for writing fanfics, but here's the next chapter and hope you enjoy it.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Naruto but if I did Sasuke wouldn't be such a dick and Orochimaru would be in a nut house :3

**Chapter 3: Kichi's Past**

**6 Months ago...**

A man in his early 40's stood at the base of the stairs and called up, "Come on Kichi, it's 7:30 already will you hurry up or you won't get breakfast before we head out." The man had waist long Silvery white hair with a red tear trail mark tattoo down each cheek.

"OK OK, Jeez Otou-san. Breathe! Your watch is ten minutes fast so we have time." Kichiro said as she walked down the stairs in her work uniform, a plain white blouse, a knee high pencil skirt and a loose black cardigan.

"Alright, I'm off my plane leaves in half an hour they need me in Spain." Tsunade said, entering with a travel mug of coffee in one hand and keys in the other with a suitcase in hand, she wore nothing fancy just boot leg jeans and a navy blue polo, she quickly walked over to them and gave Kichi a peck on the cheek. Then slipped her arms around her husband's next and gave him a sweet but passionate kiss on the lips.

"Ewwww! Can you not do that in front of me or wait until I've left the room." Kichi said, her expression one between disgust, due to seeing her parents playing tonsil tennis and her having an unwanted front seat of and one of happiness that her parents relationship was still a happy one.

Once the two adults add unglued their mouths from each other, Tsunade whispered, "I love you Jiraiya." This line was heard by all in the hallway making them smile.

This moment lasted a few more seconds until the youngest of the 3 decided to break it, "Sorry to break the lovey dovey moment we're all having but Oka-san you need to go to the airport now and Otou-san and I need to eat before we go to work. Now have fun mum, see you in a month" She said with a small smile still remaining on her face.

Tsunade just nodded with a big blushing grin on her face and waved to her family as she left. Once she was gone Kichiro and Jiraiya entered the kitchen and began to make breakfast. Jiraiya threw the pop tarts in the toaster while Kichi did the coffee. Once all was ready, she place a mug of coffee which had "The World's Best Dad" on the front on the table as she sat down with her own and began to drink the piping hot black liquid. Her father joined her at the table eating his pop tart, as they sat their eating their miniscule breakfast of one pop tart each and a cup of coffee they looked perfectly happy. As both were completely lost in the blissful peacefulness, Kichi looked up at the clock and her eyes widened.

"OH SHIT!"

"Language!" scaled Jiraiya, but he didn't really look like he meant it because he chuckled a little bit after he said it.

"BUT DAD IT'S 8:00 WE'VE BEEN HANGING AROUND FOR HALF AN HOUR AND IT TAKES 25 MINS TO GET THERE!"Kichiro screeched, as she ran around frantically pulling on shoes and her coat as she went. As Jiraiya too realised what the time was, he leapt out of his seat and grabbed his coat and keys, and quickly started up the land rover, then just like that the Niji household was silent, as if it were grieving the events that were yet to come.

**Today**

Kichiro woke up screaming; once her voice died away she ran to the bathroom and emptied her stomach into the bowl. _Why? Why does that memory haunt me? I-I just want to forget it. _Her eyes began to water, as she wished she could just erase the memory from her mind.

"Are you ok?"

Kichi let out a small yelp of surprise as she swivelled round to see a girl, roughly the same age as herself, she had long dark brown hair that came down to just below the shoulder blade, she had deep purple eyes that had a hint of lilac in them, and the girl seemed normal and friendly. The hint of concern in the girl's voice made her smile.

"Y-yeah, I just had... a disturbing dream." Kichiro said, hoping that the other girl didn't ask about it.

"Nightmare or... Memory?" The other girl asked, concern still present in her voice.

"M-Memory." She cursed inwardly as she failed to keep herself from stuttering. The other nodded in understanding and sympathy.

"Would you like some water?" She asked, she held out a water bottle that she must have gotten when she came in. Kichiro just nodded and accepted the bottle and downed half of it.

"Thank you." Kichiro said. Just then the girl began to leave again, and she quickly pulled herself upright, "hey wait." The girl stopped and looked back at her and tilted her head in a questioning way. "What's your name? I'm Kichiro Niji" and reached out a hand.

The girl smiled, "I'm Murasaki Akatsuki, and I'm your new roommate... nice to meet you" and she accepted the hand and shook it. Just then, through that simple gesture a friendship began to form but little did they know how strong it would become.

Ok thank you very much everyone for reading I will try very hard to try and get another chapter up.

Review please, I like seeing nice reviews :3


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4: First day: meeting dorm mates and getting time tables.**

Me: Heya everyone! :D

Sasuke: -grunt-

Me: -rolls eyes- anyway ignore him he's being PMSy because I hid his sword

Sasu: I STILL DON'T SEE WHY YOU TOOK IT!

Me: Because you tried to kill Naruto with it ... AGAIN for the 3rd time

Sasu: -mumbles-

-Itachi enters-

Me: Ita-kuuunnnnn will you do the disclaimer for me? Please?

Itachi: Sure, -pats my head and I blush ^w^- Kichiro doesn't own Naruto or any of the characters but if she did she would... what would you do?

Me: You wouldn't die and Sasuke wouldn't be such a douche ^_^

Itachi: Can you own me please? I like living

Me: Don't worry i'll find a way to get you

Ita: -Hugs-

Me: -Blush- A-anyway on with the chapter ^w^

Oh and in chapter one Tsunade says the Ino is waiting for Kichiro at the university ignore that because Ino and Kichiro won't know each other it was only like that because that was a part of the original story line but Ichanged it so sorry :/

**Two days after moving in...**

After meeting each other the evening before Kichiro and Murasaki sat at the breakfast table that was attached to their room just like everyone else, Kichiro ate Honey Cheerio's and Murasaki ate Peanut butter on toast, both drinking apple juice. Listening to let's dance by David Bowie blast out of the CD player that Murasaki had in her room and moved into the kitchen, both bobbing their heads to the music and mouthing the words at the same time to each other and chuckling afterwards.

"Because my love for you would break my heart in two, if you should fall into my arms and treble like a flower!" They sang together and danced around the kitchen while putting their bowl, plate and glass' into the sink and grinning like fools, they felt comfortable around each other, they found out that they both like video games even though Mura was a lot better the Kichi, they both liked David Bowie, MCR and this anime called Bleach, they both made each other laugh and they found out that Mura had an older Brother Called Hidan, (A.N. Oh yeahhh he will be joining the story eventually :3 oh and Mura and Kichi are shortened versions of their names Murasaki and Kichiro and they will be calling each other that saves having to type their entire names constantly :p) and that it was Just Kichiro and Her mother Tsunade because her father had died 6 months ago, the topic was uncomfortable and Mura could tell so she started to talk about where they lived and discovered that Mura lived one road down and one road along (1), which shocked both of them but made them chuckle talking about that it would be ok that if they went out and got hammered over the holidays that either could crash at their place, Kichiro noticed that Mura didn't really grin but smiled only a little, like small smiles she didn't know why, but pushed the thought away when she heard a knock at the door so Kichiro opened it to see Iruka standing on the other side, "Oh Hiya Iruka-sama, what's up?"

Iruka chuckled, "No need for the formality just call me Iruka, I came up to tell you it's dorm time where you introduce your selves to each other and get to know your dorm mates. I will be supervising in case anything goes wrong like an argument or someone takes something the wrong way. Ok? You need to come down now."

"Ok, I'll just tell Mura we'll be down in a sec." Kichi said, and Iruka gave a quick nodded and left. "Mura, we gotta go and meet our dorm mates" and she got and ok in reply, they both grabbed a light jacket and their keys and meal cards in case they were hungry later then left to the living room.

When they entered the living room it had 15 people inside 5 of them were girls and 10 were boys, there were 17 chairs in a large circle in the centre but there weren't any seats next to each other so they split, Kichiro sat between a girl with Bright blonde hair in a pony tail and a large fringe and a boy with red triangles tattooed on his cheeks with spiky brown hair and sharp teeth and Mura sat between a blonde girl with 4 short pigtails that spiked out of the back of her head and a boy with blood red hair a stony expression and the kanji for love tattooed on his head.

After everyone was seated, Iruka entered with a friendly smile on his face and a clipboard in one arm that seemed to have lots of pictures on it, presumable of the people in the room so he could see who was who. "Ok, hello everyone, as you know my name is Iruka Umino, I will be in charge of this dorm and if you have any problems you can just come to my office at the end of the hall. Now this is a session to get to know each other and get used to talking to each other, so we will go clockwise around the group, you will tell everyone you name, age, room number or letter I haven't really seen yet and a little about you and your family and a bit about yourself. I'll just be sitting at the table over there and be listening in so I also can know you all a bit better so well start with... you," Iruka looked down at his clip board and pointed to the boy to the right of Kichiro, "Ummm... Kiba, off you go." And with one last smile he sat at the table and began to listen.

Everyone looked to the boy as he began to speak, "Uhh... Hi, My Name is Kiba Inuzuka, I am 19 years old and I live in 7B with Shino and Kankuro. My family and I live on a farm up in the country, I have a sister called Hana, and she sometimes to visit me and my mum when she isn't busy with her own family and her job. I have a dog called Akamaru, I love to drink and get totally hammered with my friends."

Kichiro chuckled, "Don't we all?" Everyone laughed in agreement.

"Hehe and well that's basically me." Kiba said with a large grin. "Your turn." He said to Kichi.

"Oh, umm... ok. Well I'm Kichiro Niji but you can call me Kichi for short, I'm 19 years old, I live in 7D with Murasaki. I like to read, play video games, go clubbing and hanging out with my friends in the sun." Kichiro ended quickly, hoping everyone didn't notice the lack of information on her family.

"What about your family?" Said a raven haired boy, who sat between a blonde boy and a bubblegum pink haired girl.

"Oh, umm... I-I" Kichiro stuttered, she hated speaking about her family it hurt to remember, "It's just me and my mum, my... my father isn't with us anymore."

"Why not?" Said the same boy, the boy next to him glared at him, telling him to shut up.

"H-he" Her eyes began to water, and looked down to hide them and allowed her bangs to shadow her eyes, "he died, 6 months ago," Kichiro looked up her eyes overflowing with tears, the girl next to her looked concerned, "He- he was shot after trying to save me from 3 men who... who we're trying to-to..." Kichiro's tears fell freely, her eyes widened and she began to shake.

_No, Please don't... don't touch me! HELP! _

_You'll do it and like it!_

She heard the words, and closed her eyes tightly and held her head in her arms. She felt a hand touch her arms and she pushed herself away from the offending hand, "D-don't touch me, p-please" her voice was unrecognisable, it was faint and broken.

"Kichiro?" came a soft but strong voice, a gentle hand lifted her chin, "Come on, Kichi-san open your eyes." Kichiro's eye slid open; she couldn't see past her tears but saw a blurry outline of a boy

"Please," she whispered to the boy, "It ... it hurts, I just want to go home to my mum and dad, I don't want to do this anymore" she began to sob.

The boy reached out his arms to her, "Come on, I'll protect you ok?" Kichiro reached out to the boy and he pulled her close to his chest and she finally felt safe, the safest she felt in 6 months, and he pulled her to her feet and began to walk to a place she wasn't sure where but she trusted him, finally exhaustion took over her and for the first time in her life, she fainted.

A.N. -Squeals- Oh who could be the mysterious protector i love making him seem all sweet and Protective :3

Keep on reading I'm gonna have a new chapter up for this soon and another for my other Fanfic, Impossible.

Review and stay tuned 3


	5. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5: Making friends**

Ok I'm gonna stop doing the (1) and (2) thing now because I always forget to explain them at the end of each chapter, so I'll only do it when I REALLY have to ^_^. So the (1) in the last chapter is because that's how me and my best friend house is spaced and my OC is Kichiro and My best's Friend's OC is Murasaki so I'm basing a few thing on real life :3

Me: Hi everyone, I gave Sasuke back his sword so he's all happy and friendly. I also –cough- umm slipped him a –cough- antidepressant into his coke. Hehe

-Sasuke enters-

Sasu: You know what –wraps arm round authoress- I think you're awesome...

Me: ',:|

Ita: I think your drug was a bit strong...

Sasu: ITACHI! Oh my god I love you so much you're like the best big bro Evers.

Ita: He's scaring me... seriously, don't let him touch me.

-Sasuke tries to group hug Authoress and Itachi-

Me + Ita: -screams and dive away-

Sasu: hehe Well hello everyone I would like to tell yous that Kichiro doesn't own Naruto or anyone, not me not Itachi NO ONE

Me: Yeah rub it in Sasuke –mumbles- asshole.

Sasuke: ENJOY! :D

**The next morning...**

When Kichi woke up she opened her eyes to see she was inside her room. "Hey, you're awake." She turned to see Mura and a boy with brown spiky hair and purple face paint that made a strange pattern one his face. Mura walked forward and placed a tray in front of her with Tomato soup, bread and some green tea on it. "Here eat this; it'll make you feel better."

"W-what happened?" Kichiro said, she had expected it to come out clear but it came out soft. Mura had a concerned look and the boy behind her had the same expression. Then Kichiro felt a sharp pain in the back of her head and let out a small cry, she reached back to hold her head to try to ease the pain to find a large lump, she looked up to her new friend with a confused, scared expression.

"When you were being taken back, you passed out we went to catch you but we couldn't get a grip on you and you hit your head on the door frame." Mura said, she had a guilty look on her face as if the lump were her fault.

"It's not your fault Mura-chan" Her voice getting stronger as she spoke more. "I was the one who let my past takeover..."

"No actually it wasn't." Both girls were shocked when the boy spoke, "it was Sasuke's fault for pushing you for details if he had kept his mouth shut then you wouldn't have remembered what happened to you." Kichiro looked at him, she knew he didn't know about her past well not all of it but it was nice to hear him take away the thought that it was her own fault for remembering her past.

"Thank you. Umm... sorry but what is your name." She asked, with a small smile.

"Oh, Sorry my name's Kankuro. I live with Kiba and Shino." Kankuro said with a grin.

Kichiro smiled, showing her sharp incisors. The boy chuckled, "You remind me of Kiba, he has sharp teeth like you."

"Ohh... Dog boy?" Kichiro said, Kankuro burst out laughing saying that she didn't know just how right she was about the dog boy part, and she chuckled too.

"Umm... I'm feeling fine now, can I get out of bed now... I missed the meeting so I would like to get to know everyone." Kichiro asked.

"If you're feeling ok then I don't see why not." Kankuro said, "Hey would you like to hang out and meet my roommates?"

"Solid, I'm in have you got beers?" Kichiro said as she got up, "let's do this, I'll eat the soup later, I'm not really hungry right now, ok?"

Mura just nodded feeling better that her new friend felt ok. And they left to go to Kankuro's. When they entered the room was the same as theirs but with 4 rooms instead of 3, 3 bedrooms and 1 kitchen and a living room in the centre. The boy who was sitting next to Kichiro at the meeting was sitting on the sofa with a beer in his hand, he turned to see who it was and he walked over to Kichiro, "Hey your Kichiro right are you ok now? You scared the crap out of me seriously, everyone was really worried." Kichiro smiled at this, 'Strangers worried about me, I think I'll like it here.'

"Yeah, I'm fine, I just remembered something I wanted to forget, takes a bit of a toll on me hehe" Kichiro chuckled, and looked at the beer in Kiba's hand, "Can I have one of those?"

"Hehe yeah sure I'll go get one," Kiba said, bearing his sharp teeth as he grinned, he then address Kankuro, "Hey Shino's in the shower so he'll be back soon, and we gotta feed his bugs." Kiba shivered at the thought.

"I can do it if you just tell me the amount food I need to give them." They turned to Kichiro as she stood waiting for her ok to do so. Kankuro and Kiba's eyes shot into their hair lines.

"Uh...Yeah you just put 5 pieces of food into each tank." Kiba said, still shocked. "It's that room over there."

Kichiro nodded and entered the room inside was tidy and had 12 tanks lined along two walls. There was a small pot of food in front each tank, so she began. In the first tank, it was full of ants so she scattered 5 pieces of the food around the tank and the ants began to eat, she then secured the lid again making sure she did it properly. After she did the same with the next ten, 4 had 2 large tarantulas in them, 2 had 7 stag beetles in each, 3 had 2 huge snails in them and 1 had around 15 crickets inside she couldn't really count because some carried on hopping around, she then approached the last one which was the largest it was about 2 metres tall and 1 metre wide, she walked forwards and as she looked closer she didn't see any insects, no ants no spiders nothing. She reached out her hand and placed it on the glass as if it were a trigger as if it were a storm erupting inside; a whirlwind of butterflies and moths flew around inside the case a stunning mix of colours. She was hypnotised by it until she heard a cough behind her. She twirled around to see something she didn't expect, a boy stood by the door way soaking wet in nothing but a towel around his waist and his brown hair sticking to his neck and his dark green eyes full of confusion and shock, Kichiro felt her face begin to burn. "I-I offered to feed y-your p-pets" Kichiro stuttered, she tried not to stare at the boys navel but the six pack drew her eyes like a shopaholic was drawn to shoes. "I-I leave." She quickly, went to leave but the boy caught her arm, she turned to look at him and their eyes locked, his eyes made her blush more, 'so handsome'.

"Thanks" The boy said. Kichiro's eyes widened when she recognised the voice.

'The boy who protected me' she thought. She was about to say something but the door closed and she let out a long sigh and walked into the living room. Blush still eminent on her face; she looked up when she heard a chuckle to see Kiba clutching his sides, "he –haha- was still –hahaha- in his towel while –ha- you were in there wasn't he –haha!"

Kichiro's face resembled a beetroot, "Oh haha fricking ha asshole," she let out another sigh, "I need a drink." Kiba threw her a beer and she opened it with her teeth, she suddenly had an idea and yelled, "Drinking contest!"

They all cheered, Kankuro and Kiba ran into the kitchen then returning with a case of beer, a bottle of tequila, a bottle of vodka and shot glasses, lemons, limes and salt. They sat in a circle and Kiba announced "Let the contest begin!"

A.N. Hope you guys enjoyed it next time the drinking contest and funny, sexy and naughty drunkenness with a truth or dare contest stay tuned


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6: Drinking Contest, Naughtiness and Fluff: 3**

**Disclaimer: I sadly don't own Naruto only the Kichiro and Murasaki belongs to my friend Cerys both created by my friend Rosalyn.**

Enjoy the chapter no intro this time made you wait long enough. I just lost someone close to me so I really so I was in a bit of a dark place so didn't feel like writing anything.

PLEASE FOR THE LOVE OF GOD REVIEW! I've been gone since like May and it's now July and no reviews what so ever! :'( flames (not to spiteful please) welcome, tell me if I have any major spelling mistakes not if I wrote hte instead of the cost hats annoying SO PLEEEEAASSSSEEEE COMMENT! 3

B y the way in the last scene Mura didn't come with them but didn't say anything: P

Warning: Shino OOCness

Last time...

"Thanks" The boy said. Kichiro's eyes widened when she recognised the voice.

'The boy who protected me' she thought. She was about to say something but the door closed and she let out a long sigh and walked into the living room. Blush still eminent on her face; she looked up when she heard a chuckle to see Kiba clutching his sides, "he –haha- was still –hahaha- in his towel while –ha- you were in there wasn't he –haha!"

Kichiro's face resembled a beetroot, "Oh haha fricking ha asshole," she let out another sigh, "I need a drink." Kiba threw her a beer and she opened it with her teeth, she suddenly had an idea and yelled, "Drinking contest!"

They all cheered, Kankuro and Kiba ran into the kitchen then returning with a case of beer, a bottle of tequila, a bottle of vodka and shot glasses, lemons, limes and salt. They sat in a circle and Kiba announced "Let the contest begin!"

"Right, who goes first?" Kichiro said, sipping her cold can of Guinness, which she was surprised to see. Kiba and Kankuro put out their fists and she copied.

"Rock Paper scissors, best of 3 winner goes doesn't start then the remaining to do the same loser starts." Kankuro announced. "Go."

The results were: Kankuro won the first lot and Kichi the second round so Kiba started.

"OH FOR FUCK SAKE!" Kiba said, looking royally pissed off as Kichiro and Kankuro giggled away. "Ugh so what we gonna play?"

"Oh oh I know!" Kichiro said, flailing her arm in the air as if she were in primary school. "Drinking Poker, it's like strip poker but with drinking instead of striping."

"How about we combine them" Kiba said with and evil smirk on his face, Kankuro mirrored his smirk and Kichiro just looked plain scared. "Ok, if we lose we lose a piece of clothing and take a shot of tequila."

Kichiro suddenly liked the idea, she was quite good at poker and a drunk half naked Kiba sounded quite funny, "WOOP! LETS DO IT!" She quickly found a pack of cards in the cupboard and dealt them.

Kichiro looked at her hand and she nearly lost her poker face, HER HAND WAS AWFUL! There was a Jack, 7 of hearts, the ace of spades, a 9 of hearts and the ace of diamonds on the table and in her hand lay the 4 of spades, 2 of clubs, 6 of diamonds, King of clubs and a 10 of clubs. Kankuro was trying to hide a smirk and Kiba looked quite happy too. Kankuro placed down an 8 of hearts and a 10 of hearts looking happy until Kiba placed down the two other aces, he'd won and he looked to Kichi. She gave a large exasperated sigh and quickly drank her shot, licked the salt and ate the lemon, pulling a face then removed one item which was her tights, and Kiba started wooping and Kankuro singing a "saucy little tune" was what he called it as she removed them. Kichiro sweat dropped and sat back down as the dog lover dealt another hand, her hand was better and she won and made Kiba remove his jeans after taking his shot leaving him in paw print boxers and a baggy shirt, which Kichiro didn't mind at all. The rounds continued and they we particularly drunk and nearly naked, Kiba was in his boxers, Kankuro in his purple briefs and vest and Kichiro in her matching lacy black and pink bra and Knickers and she just lost, her cheeks went bright red and refused to remove her bra or knickers.

"But you 'ave to Kichi saaaannnn" Kiba crooned, he stood and began unsteadily walking towards her "if you don't take it off I will."

Kichiro stood as well and squealed, she quickly began running away stumbling every now and again with Kiba chasing her and Kankuro laughing heartily in the floor in the middle. Kiba began to gain on her so she leapt gracefully over Kankuro who had fallen onto his back in his state of drunkenness and she ran towards the door which leads to the bathroom, planning to lock herself in there. As she slammed herself into the door quickly opening, closing and locking the door behind her hearing Kiba slam into it milliseconds later. Chuckling to herself she looked around, finally taking in her surroundings, cases and cases of Insects, with sobering realisation she saw where she was.

'FUCK!' She screamed in her head. She flinched as she heard movement coming from behind her, she slowly turned to see Shino sleeping soundly and her cheeks flushed when she saw his sheets covering his lower body showing off his delicious six pack, covered with a thin layer of sweat, his face was stunning, his eyelashes were long and thick, his jaw chiselled and strong everything perfectly proportioned. She didn't realise she was moving closer till she was standing next to his bed, she froze when he groaned, his face contorted into one of fear and desperation, he mumbled something and she slowly leaned forward to hear what he was saying. "Help, someone please help her. Mum, hold on, please don't die." She held back a gasp and quickly stood up straight again in time to avoid a blow to the chin as the still sleeping Shino lashed out yelling, "NO YOU BASTARD LET ME GO, MUM!" He quietened to a whimper, tears leaked from under his eyelids and steamed down his perfect face. Her heart broke at the sound of his quiet sobs that wracked in his chest, her face quickly changed from sad to serious and she quickly walked round the bed to the empty side and quickly, silently climbed on. She brought herself close to him, took his head and rested it on her chest, not caring about her bareness or how his hair tickled her skin. Kichiro slowly brought her hand up to his head and stroked his head slowly as she hummed a slow sweet song that her father used to sing to her after she had a nightmare, a few moments later his sobs slowed and came to a halt as his hazel brown eyes opened and rose so see Kichiro gazing sweetly and calmly down at him. She produced a small smile, as he asked how much she heard and how long she'd been there, she simply replied "long enough and I will not ask any questions". Shino asked, "Why?" as he pulled away from her warm embrace and she allowed him to. Kichiro slid off of the bed and walked to the door before replying, "You protected me from my darkness and didn't pry into my affairs, it was my turn to repay my debt to you, See you later Shino, sweet dreams." And she left, he heard her say goodbye to Kiba and Kankuro telling them they'd see them tomorrow to make them bloody Marys for their hangovers and she then left after a moment obviously to put on her clothes.

Shino smiled lightly, and laid his head down on the place where she had laid down and her perfume, warmth and tranquillity lingered, his hazel eyes gradually closed. That Night Shino's nightmares didn't return and he slept soundly throughout the night.

Hope you liked it, I loved writing this chapter. Stay tuned I will try so hard to keep writing chapters. So hard that i'll fail GCSE Geography because one I love writing these chapters and two I'm failing it anyway and it's more boring than waiting for the 3rd Hokage to rip out Orochimaru's soul (he will join the story once lessons begin) seriously he took like 25 episodes to do it. ¬_¬' any way see you guys next time. Please favourite and review.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7: Introducing Sakura

-SQUEEEEAAAAAAAAALLLLLLLLLLLLL- I GOT REVIEWS! . thanks for those who gave reviews! –Gives them bowls of ramen- enjoy!

Enjoy the next chapter oh and warning Sakura Bashing, it's not that I hate her but she's so easy to make into a total slutty bitch also she's useless half the time. ¬_¬'

DISCLAIMERS FOR ALL CHAPTERS: I DON'T OWN NARUTO! JUST Kichiro! I don't even own Murasaki!

**The next Morning...**

As her eyes began to open, she felt a soft breeze and heard birds singing. Her eyes fully opened to come face to face with another pair of eyes.

"GAHH!" Kichiro screamed as she tried to get away resulting in her flailing around and falling off of her bed. "What the fuck Kiba!"

"How did you know it was me?" Kiba said, with a ridiculously large grin on his face which was completely wiped off when she said it was his breath. "Hey that's mean. Anyway we brought everyone who was at the meeting here so you can meet everyone so hurry up, get dressed and get your ass out there."

Kichiro scowled at him but got up none the less and pushed him out of the room so she could change. After a few minutes she excited the room, wearing a long white top which had the picture of a leopard on the front made out of dots that hung over one shoulder and a pair of tight blue skinny jeans, with a pair of slipper socks on her feet that had rainbows on them.

As Kichiro looked around everyone from the meeting and a few others we're there, her analysis of the room was cut short as Mura grabbed her arm and pushed her to a seat. Her friends had pushed the furniture and grabbed a few chairs from the main lounge and made a new circle, where everyone was seated which included her current friends Kiba, Kankuro and Shino who seemed to avoid eye contact with her which she didn't seem to notice. Kichiro was seated next to the boy that carried on pressing the questions on her before and the girl who had a large high blonde ponytail and big fringe that had a friendly grin on her glossy lips that Kichiro couldn't help but return.

"OK everyone," Mura said entering the circle and standing in the centre, looking more serious than usual. "We all know why we are here; Kichiro missed our last meeting so she only knows 4 of us so everyone repeat what happened last time MINUS the awkward and distressing questions." She particularly sent a pointed glare to the boy on Kichi's right. "Ino you start."

"Hi Kichi-san," began the girl next to her, "My Name is Yamanaka Ino, I am 18 going on 19 next month" a few people whooped and she chuckled before carrying on. "I live in 7F with Hinata and Tenten, I like flowers and my family own a flower shop in town."

Kichiro smiled and thanked her for coming, Ino waved of the thanks with a no problem and a grin. It then went round to introduce new people like Shikamaru the lazy one, Choji the one that loves food, Neji the posh one, Tenten the fighter, Lee the dedicated youthful one, Temari the fan collector that doesn't take any crap, Gaara the deadly, smooth and cool one, Temari and Gaara were Kankuro's Siblings, Hinata the shy sweet one, Naruto the hot homosexual with a hyper friendly personality, then there was the Raven that forced old memories to resurface, Sasuke Uchiha the cold one, who surprisingly apologised for being rude and upsetting her and asked for her forgiveness which she easily gave as it was obviously giving his ego a brutal beating and he seemed to be very relieved when she did, he gave a very small smile and went towards the bright hyper blonde boy who was speaking to Kiba and gave him a small peck on the lips. 'AWWWW! MOST ADORABLE YAOI EVERR!' Inner Kichiro screamed in her mind.

Kichiro smiled and grabbed a glass of punch that the shy one, Hinata had made and brought with her that she thanked her for even though the girl said it was no hassle.

"HELLO! Everyone! It's ok, it's ok I'm here I can save this agonisingly dull party, lucky I came as my invite must've gotten lost on the way to me" Yelled a voice, that caused everyone to groan and Kichi to nearly spill her glass of punch all over poor Hinata.

She quickly spun round to see a sight that made her want to rip her eyes out, the girl had long bubblegum pink hair that went down to her waist, her eyes were teal green, her forehead was at least an inch too big for her face and she wore 6 inch baby pink heels with a matching dress that only just covered her backside and her nipples were nearly coming out to join the party as her breasts seemed non-existent, she recognised the girl as the one who sat to Sasuke's immediate left at the first meeting. Kichi saw many different expressions on her new friend's faces some of horror, some disgust, some of pure hatred and some looked as if they wanted to break down and cry due to her presence.

The girl entered the room fully and everyone just went back to their conversations, the pink girl immediately strutted over to Naruto's group twitching her hips trying to be sexy and failing very badly. "Hey Sasuke," she said in an attempted sexy voice –failing of course- before pushing Naruto away from Sasuke to take his place and wrapped a thin lanky arm around his neck and pulled him closer, "How are you, honey?" From the other side of the room, she could see the vein pulsating in his forehead and he muttered and I'm fine, Sakura to her.

"Oh Sasuke, sweety you seem tense," an evil grin slid on to her face as she threw a look over her shoulder to Naruto who looked annoyed yet every worried, this made Kichiro move towards the small group. "I know what will make you relax" after this was said she yanked him closer and began to make out with him. Naruto's face contorted to hurt and anger, he raised a fist to hit her as Sasuke was frozen in shock unable to react, but Kichiro grabbed his wrist saying no gentleman can hit a lady. At her words Sasuke and Sakura departed and the raven wiped his mouth on the back of his sleeve which Naruto missed as he was looking at Kichiro who was slowly letting him go and giving him a look of sympathy. "You should listen to your girlfriend Naruto, you wouldn't become any less on a man after all you are a little faggot that is a sick deed against god, aren't you Naruto" Sakura said, her words were like bullets as they hit everyone in ranges ears causing glares to hit Sakura's pathetic excuse of a body, Naruto burst into tears and ran from the room, Sasuke went to follow him but Kichi stopped him.

"You stay here, I'll deal with him in a Moment," She said in a deadly quiet tone which he obeyed with small 'Hn', "But first, I'm going to deal with you" She turnt slowly to Sakura with a murderous intent in her eyes, "You Homophobic Boyfriend stealing BITCH"

The next events went quickly from awkward and agitated to Chaos and flying fists, Kichiro tackled Sakura to the floor and she sat on her legs to prevent her from moving and she immediately began slamming her fists into the pink girls face, "BIG FOREHEADED... UGLY... FUCKING... COW!" she said between punches, in the back ground Kiba was cheering her on and everyone else was yelling at each other to do something and eventually Neji and Lee grabbed her arms and she immediately began to struggle against her restraints to carry on the violent assault on the flat-chested wench (A.N. wench is an old fashion word I think it's similar to bitch;D) but they wouldn't relinquish their hold yelling for her to calm down. She quickly stopped struggling, her breath coming up harsh and fast, rage and adrenaline rushing though her veins. Neji and Lee slowly let her go, Kiba stood where he was with a camera clearly filming the fight so she quickly grabbed his camera and saw Hinata helping Sakura to the door, "Hey Sakura" Sakura turnt to glare at her to be welcomed with a large flash, "I'll be keeping this as a souvenir of our time together, and if you ever enter this apartment again while I'm living her you'll be eating mush through a straw for a year, understood... good now. Fuck Off."

With that the door closed and Sakura was gone, after a moment everyone burst into cheers from Ino to Temari. Everyone saying it was epic and saying how she deserved it, Kichiro said nothing even though she felt and looked very pleased with herself, she quickly walked towards the door to leave and Sasuke asked where she was going.

"To cheer up Naruto after you didn't pull away from Sakura's sickly kiss, and looking like you were enjoying it." Kichiro said, not looking angry just disappointed which in Sasuke's opinion was worse than angry. "I'll be back in an hour or so everyone enjoy themselves. Oh and tell Kiba I'll be back with his Camera."

Sasuke nodded his reply feeling guilty which was rare for the Uchiha and Kichiro left walking towards 7G where Naruto hopefully was as Kichi heard a slam. She approached the door and knocked, her reply was a loud "GO AWAY SASUKE!"

"It's Kichiro, Naruto. Open up I have something to show to you and something to give to you as well." She said, smoothly to the wood of the door. A moment after the door opened revealing a tear stained Naruto. His eyes refilled and overflowed with fresh tears, she quickly entered the room, closing the door and holding the boy in her arms, the second boy in two days, and comforted him. Naruto's case seemed harsher and his tears didn't seem to stop as Shino's stopped quickly when she held him. 'It's going to be a long night' she thought as she held the fragile blonde in her arms slowly humming and rocking him hoping the tears would cease because she didn't see any tissues in the room.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter, Next chapter... Cheering up Naruto and some SasuNaru Love .

Stay Tuned :D


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter 8

UGGHHHH my Laptop screen broke because my dad is a total mug and dropped it ¬_¬' so he's going to get it fixed and I'm currently using my sister's laptop to write this chapter.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (sadly)

Warning: Fluff that will make you squeal… well it made me squeal oh and if you don't like Avril Lavigne then tough shit or tolerate it THANKS

**Chapter 8: Things I'll never say**

**Last time: **

"It's Kichiro, Naruto. Open up I have something to show to you and something to give to you as well." She said, smoothly to the wood of the door. A moment after the door opened revealing a tear stained Naruto. His eyes refilled and overflowed with fresh tears, she quickly entered the room, closing the door and holding the boy in her arms, the second boy in two days, and comforted him. Naruto's case seemed harsher and his tears didn't seem to stop as Shino's stopped quickly when she held him. 'It's going to be a long night' she thought as she held the fragile blonde in her arms slowly humming and rocking him hoping the tears would cease because she didn't see any tissues in the room.

After 10 mins of sobs and tears, Naruto stopped crying but he'd been blowing his nose through a weeks' worth of toilet paper. "Hey Naruto," Kichiro said, with a small imaginary light bulb that appeared above her head while she thought of how to cheer him up, and he turned to her. "Look at this," and she pressed a button then turned it to Naruto it showed herself on top of Sakura repeatedly slamming her hands into her face each, then showing her being pulled off of her by Neji and Lee with a lot of resistance. As Naruto watched it his miserable look disappeared and an amused smile pasted itself on his face and a chuckle escaped his mouth until they became fits of laughter.

"Ha-ha- this is –ha- awesome Kichiro-san-hahaha!" Naruto said between laughs. Kichiro smiled, happy to see that he felt better. Suddenly another idea hit her hard, she quickly excused herself and went to the bathroom she quickly pulled out her phone and rang Murasaki as fast as she could dial.

"Hola Mah Gusta!" (a.n. Mura is my friends OC and she always says this to me instead of hello) came Mura's Voice down the line.

"Hey Murasaki-chan" Kichiro said, smiling at her friend's way of saying hello. "Can you put Sasuke on?"

With a quick sure came from Mura and was soon replaced by a deep voice that belonged to the Uchiha, "Hey how's Naruto?" He sounded worried which made it obvious he didn't want to lose him.

"He's fine I cheered him up with the video of my beating big forehead to shit, but he isn't happy with you." She heard a groan on the other end, "But its ok I have an idea get everyone to the Karaoke bar two roads down but NO SAKURA!"

"Ok" Sasuke said, "I'm on it see you in 10" He hung up as soon as she gave him a quick 'Ok'. Kichiro left the bathroom after flushing the toilet to make it seem like she just went and not on the phone.

"HEY NARUTO!" Kichiro yelled, "Get Dressed we're going Karaoke." Naruto's eyes lit up and he ran to his room yelling over his shoulder to give him 2 seconds. Around 5 minutes later Naruto exited his room, wearing tight black skinny jeans with a chain loose between two loops one on the back and one on the front, with a baggy shirt with a large anarchy symbol on it, the top revealed the lower part of his chest which was nicely toned and the top of his navel was showing, he also wore black converse on his feet and his hair spiked out in all different directions.

"DAYUUMMMM! Naruto you are a sex god" Kichiro thought, concentrating on not drooling all over the floor.

"Naww thanks Kichiro." Naruto said, with chuckle at Kichiro as her eyes widened, "and yes you said that out loud." Kichiro's cheeks had a pink hue on them when she dragged him out, Naruto laughing the whole time.

**TIME SKIP TO THE KARAOKE BAR!**

As Kichiro and Naruto entered the bar it was full of their friends with a few random people of the public here and there. "HEYYY KICHI-SAN" Kichiro turned to see Kiba waving at her frantically, she walked over to the group, on the table was Kiba, Shikamaru, Choji, Sasuke, Ino, Mura and Kankuro.

"Hey guys" she said, she then realised Naruto had left to join the other table. "Ok so Sasuke what's the plan?"

Sasuke raised his head and he nodded and he began to tell them his plan that was truly devised by Shikamaru, once everyone knew the plan, even though Choji didn't have a job and Shika had done his part, they split Kankuro approached the place where they choose the songs, Mura and Kichi got on the stage which caught everyone's attention, Ino went to the other table to grab Naruto and pulled him onto the dance floor waiting to start, Sasuke waited for his cue and Kiba went to sort out the lighting.

The music began, Mura and Kichiro began to sing, they sang the whole song up until the final verse and the Plan launched into action, Kiba pointed the spotlight to Ino and Naruto who we're dancing, Kankuro lowered the volume of the music a little and Ino twirled Naruto into Sasuke's arms and he began to sing the words.

"Guess I'm wishing my life away

With these things I'll never say

If I could say what I want to say

I'd say I want to blow you... away

Be with you every night

Am I squeezing you too tight?" and Sasuke squeezed Naruto's waist when he tried to leave.

"If I could say what I want to see

I want to see you go down on one knee..." Sasuke released Naruto and lowered to one knee, holding Naruto's hand in his own and he pulled out a small box.

"Marry me today!" and he opened it, revealing a beautiful 17crt diamond with a 15crt gold band.

"Guess I'm wishing my life away...

With these things I'll never say" Sasuke finished when Kankuro stopped the music, to hear his answer. Spotlight still on them Naruto stood frozen in shock staring into Sasuke's eyes that we're full with the fear of rejection.

After a few moments of tension, Naruto makes his decision he looks to his lover's eyes and Sasuke looks back. Naruto smiles and gives a small nod. A huge eruption of cheers echo's through the bar, the two kiss, a smile evident on the raven's lips as he holds the one he loves close.

Kichiro watch the couple with a slight upward lift of her lips, thinking of when she would find her happy ending, her eyes drifted over to Shino who in fact was looking straight at her. She averted her eyes quickly and her cheeks burnt, she could see Shino give a small smile with a pink hue that made a line across his nose that made her smile.

Suddenly Kankuro shoved Kichiro off of the stage into Kiba's arms and he pressed play on the stereo and 'Imma be' By the Black eyed peas before grabbing Mura onto the dance floor and the four of them began to dance.

Kiba held Kichi's hips and they swayed and ground their hips together, Kichiro didn't seem to mind until she noticed Shino walking towards her and Kiba. He didn't look happy but his mood worsened when Kiba spun her around and stuck his tongue down her throat, moaning into the kiss he continued ignoring her protests and shoves.

_Come on baby you know you want it._

_NO PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU LEAVE ME ALONE._

She froze, her eyes widened and her body began to shake. And everything turned black.

Hope you enjoyed the chapter see you next time.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter 9:

A.n. Hey everyone hope you're enjoying the story so far please keep reviewing and reading. Thank you to xXLoveXxXIsXxXDeadlyXx because you review made ma chuckle ^_^.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but if I did Naruto would be Hokage and Orochimaru would be Konoha Academy's Janitor.

WARNING: In either this chapter or in a near future chapter there will be a death.

**Chapter 9: Fix you.**

**Last time: **

Kiba held Kichi's hips and they swayed and ground their hips together, Kichiro didn't seem to mind until she noticed Shino walking towards her and Kiba. He didn't look happy but his mood worsened when Kiba spun her around and stuck his tongue down her throat, moaning into the kiss he continued ignoring her protests and shoves.

Come on baby you know you want it.

NO PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU LEAVE ME ALONE.

She froze, her eyes widened and her body began to shake. And everything turned black.

**6 months before…**

The alley contained 2 people on that evening, a young skinny man with silvery hair and round glasses accompanied by a cruel smile and a young girl of 19 with long blue hair and dark blue eyes that rippled with fear.

"Well aren't you a delicious specimen, how about we have some fun?" the man said.

The girl shook before replying, "W-who are y-you? What do you w-want?" the girls eyes began to well up.

"I'm pretty sure you know." The man pulled down the zipper of his jeans and grabbed her wrist then pressed her against the wall. "Come on baby you know you want it."

"NO PLEASE I'M BEGGING YOU LEAVE ME ALONE" The girl screamed in a blind panic.

"What's going on down there?" A voice echoed down the alley, "Kichiro?"

"DAD!" Kichiro screamed, "Help me!"

"It's ok sweetie I'm here" He said, Jiraiya gave a soft comforting smile, "after this is over we'll go home."

"Ttttttttthink again," A second new voice echoed out of the darkness and a gun came up to Jiraiya's head and fired. Blood hit the walls and his body fell in what seemed to be in slow motion to the floor, lifeless.

Kichiro let out a blood curdling scream, "DAD! NO PLEASE NO!" Tears streamed down her face as the figure who had murdered her father came into view, he had waist long black hair and lanky figure with a glare that could give a grown man chills.

The only noise that was heard for a few moments we're Kichiro's sobs until the murderer spoke, "Kabuto finish your businessssss here and come on before the policcccce get here." His voice was void of emotion but had a hiss to it like a snake.

Kabuto began his work; despite her struggles he tore her clothes from her and destroyed robbed her from everything she held dear.

**Now**

"Kichi-san?" A voice came, drifting through her darkness, it was a female voice. "Kichiro sweetie, come back please."

Kichiro opened her eyes slowly, to see that she was in the arms of someone with very large boobs. She lifted her eyes to see warm blue eyes, "Mum?" Kichiro's voice was quite.

She heard a sigh of relief being emitted by what must've been from at least 5-6 people. She turned to see Shino looking happy, Kiba looking guilty, Mura happy, Naruto happy, Sasuke smirking and Kankuro also smirking. "How long have I been out?" She asked voice a little bit louder and stronger as she sat up.

"3 hours," Shino asked, walking forward and hugging her sweetly. "You scared me to death" She hugged him in return, inhaling his smell he smelt of apple and cinnamon. He released her and moved back being replaced by Kiba "I'm so sorry Kichiro, It-it was inexcusable I would take it back if I could I-" He was cut off by Kichiro covering his mouth with her hand.

A smile that melted his heart moulded onto her lips, "It's ok, and it's my fault for being triggered so easily, now stop looking so guilty dog breath, now build a bridge and get over it." He was about to retaliate but was cut off again by her giving his a small hug that punching him in the shoulder.

"Oh and Mum?" Kichiro said, turning to her mother, "What are you doing here?" as she looked around she realised she was in the nurses office.

Her Mother gave her a sly grin, "Well, Kichiro… isn't it obvious?" Kichiro looked confused and shook her head. "That new job I told you about" Kichiro nodded. "I'm the New head Nurse on this University"

Sorry about the short chapter. See you next time, oh and the death I mentioned at the beginning isn't Jiraiya it'll be someone else I've already decided who.

BYE BYE Kichi Out! 3

P.S. Don't forget to review ;)


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter 10:

A.n. Sorry about the shortness of my last chapter, I will try to make this one over 1000 words. Keep reviewing

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto but if I did I'd give xXLoveXxXIsXxXDeadlyXx hmmm….. Kiba? Yeah Kiba as a thank you for reviewing ^_^

**Chapter 10: Lessons begin**

**Last Time…**

Her Mother gave her a sly grin, "Well, Kichiro… isn't it obvious?" Kichiro looked confused and shook her head. "That new job I told you about" Kichiro nodded. "I'm the New head Nurse on this University"

"Lol what?" Kichiro said, not believing her ears. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because I didn't want you to be embarrassed that I worked here." Tsunade said with a slight blush, which quickly disappeared as she was glomped into a hug by her daughter.

"Baka" She chuckled into her mother's ear, "Having you around here is better than anything I could ask for."

Her mother smiled and released her daughter, "Now Kichi, get out of my infirmary, you need to go to your room and get ready for tomorrow."

Kichiro groaned as she remembered it was her first day of lesson the next day. She quickly hugged her mother and left to room after pulling Mura away from Kankuro as he was hitting on her thinking Kichi wouldn't notice. 'Ass' was all she thought before leaving.

"Are you two together?" She asked calmly, "or is he just trying to get in your pants?" She spat out the last 4 words in disgust.

"Not that it's any of your business but yes we are together." Mura said, yanking her arm out of Kichi's grip.

"Not any of my business?" She said her voice deadly quiet, hurt Mura would say such a thing. "It's my business because I care about your happiness Mura, and I don't want you to fall in love with someone who is going to hurt you because I don't want to see tears of sadness falling down your cheeks but tears of happiness the day that the one you love asks you to marry them. I don't want to see you broken hearted Mura I want to see the exact opposite, I want to see the day that a boy makes you smile, not small smile but full blown grin, because you haven't smiled fully once since the day we first met."

With that she walked away from her best friend, walking to their apartment and locking herself in her room. Quickly packing her books for the next day, she had, PE, Art, Herbology, English and Home economics. (A.n. it's like textiles, cooking and wood tech all in one.)

She placed her books in her Gola side bag, with her IPod, Mobile and purse, before grabbing a towel and going for a shower, ignoring Mura who watched her leave. After her shower she re-entered the apartment to be stopped by Mura standing in front of her. She looked awkward and was looking at her feet.

"What Mura?" She said, she meant to come out harsh but it came out emotionless. Mura flinched at the voice that was normally filled with an obvious smile but so void towards her.

"I'm Sorry Kichiro." Mura said, finally looking her friend in the eye, "I shouldn't have snapped at you and trusted you enough to tell you about me and Kankuro."

Kichiro's smile returned, "Its fine Mura. Just trust me next time, Ok. I only care about you being happy. Now go get some sleep we have class at nine tomorrow."

Mura nodded happy they were ok again. They then split to their separate rooms; Kichiro quickly dried and straightened her hair then got into her PJ's before laying out her outfit for the next day and setting her alarm. Kichi slipped into her bed and fell into a fitful sleep.

**The next morning...**

BEEPBEEP – BEEPBEEP- BEEPBEEP SLAM!

Kichiro emitted a groan as she practically rolled out of her bed; she grabbed her hair brush, combing her hair as she walked over to her chest of drawers. She put down her hair brush and began pulling her clothes on, she wore black skinny jeans, black converse and an "everyday I'm shuffling" shirt and an American jock style jacket on top. She swiftly brushed her teeth before grabbing her keys, meal pass (where you can get prepaid meals for the whole year), and bag.

Mura was waiting for her half asleep on the sofa, Kichi grunted at her she was ready and they left for the canteen. As they walked down the hall, Shino, Kiba and Kankuro exited their room, they all saw the girls walking down the hall ready for the day, Kankuro walked up to Mura and wrapped his arm around her waist and she leaned against him, too tired to walk. Kiba began to talk with Kankuro and Shino walked with Kichi, she was happy about his company and they began to chat.

"So what lesson do you have today?" She asked Shino, slightly more awake now.

Shino thought for a moment before replying, "I have PE, Art, Chemistry, Maths and Home Economics. You?"

"Same as you 1st, 2nd and 5th but I have Herbology 3rd and English 4th." Kichi smiled, happy to have someone to talk to during lessons.

They soon arrived at the canteen, they chatted for half an hour as they ate their breakfast. As they ate Kiba kept yacking on about how if Akamaru was with him he wouldn't have had to walk anywhere because he was big and strong enough to carry 2 people, everyone said he was talking crap and he began ranting about how strong his dog was.

Once they we're all done and Kiba was swiftly shut up by a kick to the shins from Kankuro but still left Kiba whining. They quickly departed to their different classes Kiba, Mura and Kankuro left for Biology and Kichi and Shino left for PE.

And now that they had gone their separate ways it was time. For the Lessons to begin.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter 11:

HERRO EVERYONE! :D Hope you enjoy the next chapter there will be an introduction to A LOT of characters.

Disclaimer: If I owned Naruto his mum and dad wouldn't be dead and I'd have Itachi as my butler but I don't. ¬_¬'

**Chapter 11: Lesson 1**

**Last Time:**

Once they we're all done and Kiba was swiftly shut up by a kick to the shins from Kankuro but still left Kiba whining. They quickly departed to their different classes Kiba, Mura and Kankuro left for Biology and Kichi and Shino left for PE.

And now that they had gone their separate ways it was time. For the Lessons to begin.

As Shino and Kichiro began their PE lesson they were separated into Boys vs. Girls, 9 girls and 9 boys, you see today their first lesson was going to be a contest. To be precise a dancing contest. The Teacher Gai Sensei a green latex clad man with a love for youth and energy gave each team a variety of CDs to choose a song and they had an hour to make up a routine to this song and the team with the best dance wins.

When Gai left to do laps around the track, they split to their different rooms so they could begin. Kichiro turned to the girls and they began to introduce themselves some she already knew. There was Ino, Hinata, Temari, Karin, Haku, a white haired girl called Yuki, a raven haired girl called Haru and sadly Sakura. Kichiro rolled her eyes when Sakura glared at her so she cracked her knuckles and glared back, satisfied when the large fore headed girl flinched.

Ino stepped forward and announced, "I volunteer myself to choreograph our routine." She looked determined and confident so they all agreed. As soon as she got the ok she selected a song and began to kick her choreographing skills into action.

With the boys, Gaara was their choreographer he didn't care about names he cared about winning. Gaara was epic at street dancing when he wasn't being a stotic, anti-social emo child. They began making a routine as soon as Gai had left and Gaara immediately made himself leader giving them all a glare, so if anyone had a problem they didn't make a deal of it.

55 minutes later, both teams were practicing their routines when Gai came bouncing in.

"EVERYONE GATHER TOGETHER!" He boomed, and everyone walked over all the girls walking over perfectly happy as they raided the drama stocks as the PE and drama department shared a hall which had a stage that was hidden by a fold out wall (a.n. I have these at my school they are really cool), and they borrowed 9 outfits and they all wore 5 inch heels, and dresses all the same style but different colours, purple on Ino, violet on Hinata, blue on Kichi, pink on Sakura, white on Yuki, red on Karin, green on Haru, yellow on Haku and black on Temari, the boys seemed shocked as the dresses were long but had a split that was up to the top of their legs showing enough flesh to make them blush. Gai seemed surprised as well, "well done girls improvising with resources available to increase the quality of your performance." And he gave them a blinding smile. "Ok girls you go first."

They all grinned and walked forward, they quickly got into positions all in a line equally spaced about 30cm between each girl the order was from left to right, Sakura, Haku, Temari, Kichiro, Ino, Hinata, Yuki, Haru and Karin, Ino stepped forward and put the disc she was holding into the player and asked Gai to play track 15 at her mark. Once Ino was in place she gave a nod to the green man and he pressed play.

A beat blasted out of the stereo and the girls began to do the running man.

"In the club party rock look up on your girl

She on my jock non-stop when we in the spot

Booty move away like she on the block

What the track I gots to know

Top jeans tattoo cause I'm rock and roll

Half black half white domino

Gain the money out the door"

The girls all shuffled in time and they bumped and ground each other's hips.

"Party rock is in the house tonight

Everybody just have a good time

And we gonna make you lose your mind

Everybody just have a good time [X2]

We just wanna see yaa!

Everyday I'm shuffling'"

The girls all did the shuffling routine in perfect time and as the song ended the girls all back flipped into a 6 person pyramid with 3 people in front doing the splits.

They were applauded and now it was the boys turn.

The song began.

"We're gonna get you wet

We're gonna make you sweat

A night you won't forget

Are you ready for..."

As the song played the boys did the choreography of the video in perfect sync and none of them messed up, in the crowd of girls Kichi was bobbing and swaying to the music she loved this song.

"Put your hands up

Everybody just dance up

We came to party rock

Smash your titties like Marty gra

They call me red flu

I walk in the club with a bottle or two

Shake it; spray it on a body or two

And walk out the party with a hottie or two"

Shino jumped forward and pulled her into the dance floor and they began to dance with each other and all the boys grabbed a girl and they began to dance.

"Boom!

Guess who stepped in the room

Sky blue, Redfoo and Q

She's a party rocker from night 'til noon

And it's about to be a champagne monsoon

Baby girl, you look legit

Come to my table and take a seat

Open wide 'cause we're spraying it

Fifty six bottles ain't paid for shit"

Shino and Kichiro kept eye contact as they danced. Kichiro suddenly wrapped her legs around his waist and they spun as she leant back and place her hands on the floor. Shino watched in shock at her flexibility.

"Party people

Now I want you to grab your bottles

Put them up in the air

Now shake, shake, shake that bottle then make it –pop-"

When the pop sounded she flicked her body up and kissed him, she slipped her legs from around his waist. As the kiss began more intense and they began making out, they were interrupted by whoops and cheers, they broke from their kiss and they saw their entire class applauding, Ino and Hinata whooping and smiling, all the others smiling and applauding a couple of guys had nose bleeds, everyone was either applauding, smiling or whooping except for Sakura who glared at her so she glared back and flipped her the finger making everyone laugh, Gai stood behind everyone crying booming out how he was so glad that two youthful student had found love.

Gai proclaimed the boys had one and the girls gave no protest to this result and left with the guys they were dancing with chatting away. Kichiro and Shino stood for a little longer after everyone had left, wondering what to say. The silence was broken when Shino blurted out, "Would you like to go see a movie this weekend, with me?" a blush appeared across his nose as he looked away.

Kichiro blushed as well but she took his chin and pulled it towards her so he was looking into her eyes, "Pick me up at 8 o'clock on Saturday evening, I'll buy the popcorn, you buy the tickets and dinner. Come on we have to go to art." She gave him a quickly passionate kiss and left the room winking to him on the way out.

A grin appeared on his face and his eyes lit up and he let a loud cheer burst from his throat as he leapt into the air did a couple of front flips before cheering again. After he'd recollected his composure he ran out after Kichiro, his date that he already loved.

Hey everyone hope you enjoyed this chapter, I'll see you next time.

Oh and if you don't know the dances these songs just look up the videos, 1st on is Party Rock Anthem by LMFAO and the 2nd is Champagne Showers again by LMFAO.

Don't forget to review


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12: **

Hey guys! I just got my ears pierced I'm in agony because I had a shower and water got on them because I'm retarded ¬_¬.

Say hello to my new favourite character he shall be in this quite a bit from now on I hope ^_^ enjoy the chappie.

**Chapter 12: Lesson 2 **

**Last Time:**

A grin appeared on his face and his eyes lit up and he let a loud cheer burst from his throat as he leapt into the air did a couple of front flips before cheering again. After he'd recollected his composure he ran out after Kichiro, his date that he already loved.

A couple of moments later Kichiro met up with Kiba, Mura and the others many of them seemed to have Art this lesson. They all seemed shocked but happy to see them both holding hands, Kichiro looked to Mura to check for her approval when she received a smile and a nod she leaned towards Shino with a warm smile plastered on her lips.

"Could my day get any better?" Her inner self squealed.

They all began conversations, as they entered and took their seats they all sat close to each other on two separate tables that held 8 people on each, 2 on each side of the table, Kiba, Shino, Kichi, Mura, Hinata, Kankuro, Ino and Sai on one table and Sasuke, Naruto, Sakura, Temari, Shikamaru, Gaara, Choji and Lee on the other.

They all spoke for another 5 minutes and a young man, with a long ponytail and a fringe that covered the left side of his face, "Hello everyone I'm your new Art teacher, yeah"

Kichiro looked towards her new teacher and her eyes widened, she stood up and a smile spread across her face and she yelled, "YOU!"

-FLASHBACK-

Kichiro lay in the damp alleyway the only thing she could her was here own ragged sobs and weak cries for help, the remainder of her shirt covered her from her waist to just above her knee.

"OH MY GOD!" a voice echoed down the alley, "hello? Police I've just found a body I'm on Canewdon Road on Hamlet Court side please hurry.

Kichiro looked up to where the man stood, as soon as she moved he saw her as gasp passed his lips, he told the person to bring an ambulance as well and he quickly moved towards her. She flinched away from him.

"It's ok I'm not going to hurt you, yeah?" He said with a friendly smile, "I'm Deidara and I'm going to help you."

He threw his coat around her body and hooked his arms under her neck and knees, he heard her mumble, "Pardon?" he asked softly, his eyes kind.

She quietly whispered, "Thank you. I'm Kichiro" And with that her eyes slid closed and she went limp in his arms, passing out from exhaustion.

-END OF FLASHBACK-

Deidara turned towards the voice, only to be glomped by a smiling, tearing girl with blue hair. He let out an undignified 'oof', his eyes shone in realisation. He placed his hands on her cheeks and pulled her head back to see her face. "Kichiro" his lips curved into a soft smile as he said her name. She pulled him close, "Deidara"; the words fell off her lips like a gentle prayer.

They were both pulled back to reality, by Sakura emitting a loud groan before standing. "Honestly Kichiro," She said, twitching her hips as she walked towards them, "Did you sleep with him as well? Or are you just a whore?"

All softness and joy disappeared from Kichiro's eyes as they darkened in pure rage, she quickly began to approach the bubblegum bitch, and Deidara grabbed her shoulder only to be swatted away. Kichiro stopped, her face a single inch away from Sakura's her hands wrapped around the girls collar holding her in place, her voice deadly and low "If Dei wasn't here, I would give you a double dosage of our time together on Friday. Deidara saved my life so if you want to say anything against him or me then unless you wish to feel pain I suggest you keep your tongue behind your teeth." She didn't realise as she was speaking she was pushing Sakura into the air until she let go of her collar and Sakura fell straight down onto her flat ass.

She didn't care if she hurt the girl, her spiteful words hit her deeper than expected her anger only began to fade when she felt warm supportive arms snake around her waist and a strong chest press against her back. She looked up to see amused liquid brown eyes staring deep into her eyes, "aren't you going to introduce us to your friend?" his voice was deep and strong, as it rumbled in her ears she felt a strange arousal stir inside her. A smirk appeared on his lips that made her want to kiss it so she did. Both their cheeks tinted red; she introduced her friends and Sakura.

When they all began talking, Deidara interrogated Shino to make sure he was trust worthy with lots of 'yeah's and 'un's, despite her protests and pleads he continued his questioning. Only once he found him worthy he left him alone and decided there were one too many students in his class so he transferred Sakura to a different class. Then as Kichiro watched her new friends chat she leant into Shino's embrace and smiled at the blonde man that saved her life 6 months before, she thought to herself, 'It's going to be a good year.'

Hope you enjoyed this chapter; Dei will be in this fic alot more hope you like him.

There may be a time skip to Saturday because there isn't alot to write about during lessons so it'll be mostly based outside lessons.

Favourite, review and stay tuned.

SEE YOU NEXT TIME!


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter 13:

Hey guys hope you liked the last chapter, this chapter is about Kichiro and Deidara HOPE YOU LIKE!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto (I keep forgetting to write that)

**Chapter 13: The Survivor and her Saviour**

**3 days after Kichiro's Assault...**

It was 2:32pm on a Saturday afternoon, Deidara was walking through a long white corridor, and he carried a box of Thornton's chocolates. He arrived at room 395; he knocked gently a few times before entering. When he entered he saw Kichiro asleep in her bed, he quietly approached the bed and placed the chocolates next to the other boxes, get well soon cards and sympathy cards. When he took his usual seat, he pulled out a CD and placed the disc into the CD player then flicked to track 16, Buzzin' by Mann ft. 50 Cent. He pulled his chair closer to the bed and he bobbed his head to the music and began to sing getting louder and closer to her face,

"Man I feel like money (man I feel like money),They're attracted to me  
They come around like honey (they come around like honey), Cuz I'm fly like a bee  
Man I got 'em all buzzin' buzzin' buzzin' buzzin', Like da-da-da-da-da-da-da  
Man I got the world buzzin' buzzin' buzzin' buzzin'  
Like da-DA-DA-DA-DA-DA-DA!"

The supposedly sleeping girl began to giggle and she began to dance after listening to the last two verses, "When I come around, 'round, 'round  
they go" she joked around doing the 'raise the roof' dance move.  
"Yeah, yeah it's going down, down, down  
they go" she swayed to the music and chuckling along with the man as they danced like mental people. They danced and laughed until a strict looking doctor walked into the room and their smiles disappeared.

The doctor stormed over to the CD player and yanked the plug from the socket causing the music to stop abruptly. The doctor glared at Deidara who returned the look with a glare that obviously said, "What's your problem, asshole?"

"Sir, this is the ICU as in Intensive Care Unit. The patients in this ward need their rest and you blaring out music is not helping their recoveries."

"I am Doctor Petersons, now Kichiro" He turned to the girl; she turned from the man not uttering a word. "Are you ready to tell me what happened and allow me to treat you?"

Kichiro glared at the doctor's chest refusing to make eye contact and shook her head. She looked away from the doctor with a small 'hmpf' which made Deidara smirk. The doctor rounded on him again, "Has she spoken to you at all? She needs to be treated but since she's refusing we now need her consent especially after her ordeal." The blonde man winced and looked towards the blue hair girl to see her muscles tense and her eyes empty as memories viciously attacked her mind.

"God damn it! Did you have to mention it? Since there is no way to contact her mother as she is on a business trip for a month and still hasn't returned, I felt the need to support her in her fragile state of mind. I took me 2 whole days to get her to a stage of where I can ask her yes and no questions as she refuses to speak and honestly I don't blame her because what she's been through is disgusting and you've just brought everything rushing back like a ton of bricks. Thanks very much, very professional." Deidara said, his voice getting louder and his words gaining venom as he said them, his last sentence was dripping in venom and sarcasm.

Deidara stood, brushing past the stunned MD approaching the now shuddering girl, he sat on the bed and gently grasped her shoulders before saying quietly, and his words were so soft only she could hear them, "Come Back, Come back to me Kodomo." (A.n. Child in Japanese.) His thumb rubbed her arm in soothing circles. As her muscles began to loosen he continued his ministrations his face contorted with worry for the girl, he had no idea why but he felt no obligation to stay but he wanted to.

He saw the girl's eyes go back to normal and she slumped into his arms, exhausted after her mental ordeal. "Is there anything I can do to make you feel better, Kirei?" (Beautiful) She slowly nodded with a small smile on her lips. "Would you like a drink? Food? Treatment?" At the last word he looked up to the doctor to see him seated and silent. Deidara returned his gaze to the girl in his arms as he felt her not into his chest, "Treatment?" another nod. He nodded to the doctor to start his examination and the man swiftly began prepping her to be examined. As he was about to leave he felt something catch on his shirt, he turned to see Kichiro holding the hem of his sleeve like a life line, "Please, please stay with me." Deidara's eyes widened, her voice was croaky from not being used, a soft but large smile. He climbed onto the bed and allowed the young girl curl up on his chest; he wrapped his arms securely around the girl's shoulders. "You know, you are one hell of a survivor."

Kichiro smiled widely, "and your one hell of a Saviour."

"Sir?" a female voice echoed into his mind. "Dei-dei-Sensei? The voice came again. "ughh... DEIDARA!"

"GAH!" The art teacher was shocked from his memories by the girl from his memories, "What is it Imouto?"

Kichiro's heart throbbed at being called his little sister, "You zoned out for a bit, Onii-san. Are you ok?"

Deidara smiled at the blue haired girl, "Yeah I'm fine, I... seeing you so happy and being so close to that boy, it made me remember when you said your first words to me and you fell asleep in my arms."

She smiled softly at the memory, "Yeah, I remember that you stayed with me even when they told you to leave. You kicked and yelled, knowing I needed you, you fought until they let you stay." Kichiro's eyes began to well at the first happy memory she had after the incident, she shook the tears away as she glomped her Art teacher into a big hug, nearly bowling him over making a few people laugh.

When they separated Deidara was chuckling at the sudden action and Kichiro smiled and laughed. "What was that for?"

Kichiro's smile grew as she said, "Because I never got to thank you for that." Deidara's heart welled at her statement. As the end of the day bell rang, he replied "You're welcome."

He watched with fond eyes as Kichiro left with Shino's arm around her waist and a smile on both of their faces. His final thoughts before he packed away were, "She's finally moving on."

Hey guys hope you liked it. Next Chapter Is about Deidara. Keep Reading and reviewing.

Oh and EchoUchiha I like your reviews but can you say what you find 'cool' about it I like to here where I'm doing well and where I can improve.

NOTHING HARSH PLEASE! Still my first fic, please and thank you!

Xxxxx Kichi out!


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14: Deidara the Saviour. **

This chapter is about how Deidara's Life changed after finding Kichiro. Some OOC in this chap.

DISCLAIMER: I DON'T OWN ANY CHARACTERS BUT KICHIRO! Murasaki belongs to my friend.

**Chapter 14: Deidara the Saviour**

**6 Months earlier...**

Deidara carried Kichiro's unconscious body from the alley way and gently set her down propped up against the wall and sat next to her, a few moments later the Ambulance arrived. A young man with a serious look on his face, blazing red hair, dark brownish eyes jumped out of the ambulance and rushed to the pass out girl and began checking her over and asking Deidara what had happened.

"I-I don't know I just walked past and I happened to look down there and I saw her just behind some bins, I ran to help her and she cowered away so I told her I wasn't going to hurt her and she relaxed enough to allow me to carry her from the alley way, I checked she was safe to be moved don't worry." He added as the red haired man gave him a look.

The man nodded, and turned to call his partner, "Kakuzu! We have a sexual assault case get the stretcher." He turned to Deidara and said, "By the shading on her torso I believe she has some internal bleeding which will be fixed as soon as we arrive at the hospital. Do you wish to come with her? " his voice was deep and smooth sending chills down his spine.

Deidara looked into the eyes of the paramedic and blushed before his gaze wondered to the shivering girl next to him and his eyes melted at the sight, then gave a small nod. "I'm Deidara, thank you for coming so quickly."

The man's eyes lit with amusement, "I am Sasori, and I'm just doing my job sir." Sasori reached out his hand to Deidara and helped him up as a man with dark tan skin and multiple scars on his arms face and neck obviously Sasori's partner Kakuzu quickly arrived with the stretcher. Deidara assisted them in placing her on the wheelie bed, Sasori and Kakuzu pulled Kichiro into the ambulance before Sasori assisted Deidara into the vehicle while Kakuzu checked over her for any open wounds and hooked her up to a heart monitor and yelled for a man called Hayate to drive.

Once they arrived Kakuzu wheeled her in and doctors began analysing her condition, Deidara was stopped by a few nurses because he wasn't family. "NO GOD DAMN IT I WANT TO STAY WITH HER I CAN'T LEAVE HER ALONE!" Deidara yelled at the top of his lungs, eyes wide with the thought of her waking up alone.

"It's ok ladies he's with me" a smooth deep voice floated down the hallway, Deidara turned to see Sasori glaring at the nurses daring them to refuse. "Well? Let him pass!" the hatred laced in his tone made the nurses cower to the side and Sasori place his hand on Deidara's lower back causing the man to move forward as well as blush profusely, even after they were through the barrier of nurses Sasori did not remove his hand. Deidara's face was beetroot as he looked at Sasori's profile, he saw a glint of amusement linger in the man's brown eyes making Deidara scowl. 'Bastard's doing it on purpose, he knows I think his gorgeous'

THAT'S BECAUSE HE IS!

'Stupid conscience, when did you come back?'

Just now actually, but you'd better concentrate because your still staring at him.

When he realised he was still staring at Sasori's profile, he was flicked back into reality of why he was there in the first place. His face turned serious and his pace quickened, "Which way did they go?" His voice laced with worry, Sasori noticed his tone, sobering to the task at hand took hold of Deidara's hand and pulled him down a long white corridor.

"This way." His voice was a cool balm to Deidara's worried mind. They kicked into a run as they caught site of Kichiro going into a room labelled OR. Deidara immediately began to panic as he saw doctors crowding the girl and quickly removing the scraps of her shirt and Deidara's jacket. Deidara watched quietly eyes wide with fear for the girl he didn't know. After a while during the operation to remove what looked like a piece of glass that had punctured her lung but blocked the wound stopping any blood leaving the wound a small spurt of red liquid flowed from the unconscious girl, the Doctors and Nurses quickly began to resolve the problem that had occurred, mean while Deidara and Sasori stood in the viewing room. Sasori still stood holding the blonde man's hand but quickly looked towards the other man as an audible gasp came from the man's throat and Deidara slap him hand over his mouth and looked away from the sight as he squeezed the red head's hand. Sasori moved towards the man as he saw him beginning to shake and tears well in his wide cerulean eyes, he gentle wrapped his arms around his shoulders and pulled him closer in a comforting embrace. Deidara breathed in the man's scent and tangled his fingers in the man's shirt, "I-Is s-she going to die?" His voice was a whisper but Sasori heard the man's voice break on the last word.

Sasori tightened his hold on the shorter man and said in a low firm voice, "No, she won't because that girl looks as if she can't leave without thanking you for helping her and those doctors in there are incredible at their job so on their watch they refuse to let a patient die when they know they can save them, so chin up and believe in them, believe in her."

Deidara was stunned by the sincerity of his words but more by the wonderful truth behind those words, those doctors were fixing everything physically wrong with her and she was fighting to stay alive and was braver than he could've known. So he looked into the eyes of the man in front of him and gave him a small smile. "Thank you, Sasori-dana." Sasori gave him a smirk in return, "Your welcome, Dei-kun. She'll be fine, don't worry."

A cough was heard and the two turned to see the source of the noise to see the surgeon they were just watching, "Good Evening, Sirs." The Man looked a bit awkward for interrupting their intimate moment. "Sorry for disturbing but I have news for Miss Niji."

Deidara gave his full attention to the surgeon, "Yes, what is it? Is she ok?" Panic clearly rising in his voice.

The man raised his hand to silence him, "Physically she will be fine but mentally she will need a lot of help. She's gone through a traumatic experience that could push a grown man to the limit. She will be taken to an ICU private room, according to the report I have just received her mother is on a business trip in California and her phone is switched off so she may not be here for another month. I am also very sad to say that the body found on the scene where she was found was in fact the body of her father telling us that she found his body before the incident or he was murdered during her ordeal with her most likely witnessing his death."

Deidara's heart squeezed as his eyes drifted to the girl on the operating table being prepared to be moved. 'You've been through so much, I promise to stay with you until your mother gets here.' He vowed in his mind.

"She'll be moved into a private room in about 20 minutes Sir so she'll need some rest. We recommend you come back tomorrow as we cannot risk her being prematurely awoken as she needs her rest to recuperate after the operation." The doctor said, before giving a small nod to both men and left.

Once the man was gone, Deidara's eyes slid closed and his legs seemed to go numb, as he was about to fall he felt a strong, warm arm snake around his waist keeping him on his feet. Sasori looked at him with worried eyes, as he supported the blonde man in front of him. "Are you ok? What's wrong?"

The shorter man smiled brilliantly at the redheaded man, "I'm just so relieved she's going to be ok, well physically any way."

"Why do you care about her so much? You've just met her." Sasori asked, not understanding the man's reason of staying.

Deidara gently pulled away but kept hold of Sasori's hand, "I had a friend once, his name was Tobi. He and I went to a party and as we were going home, in his drunken stupor he stumbled into the road." Deidara looked away as his throat constricted when he remembered the sound of a body hitting a bonnet and seeing his friend's body hit the floor with enough force to break several bones. "He was hit by a car, I still remember holding him in my arms begging to stay awake, giving him CPR and watching at the light faded from his eyes. He had a family, a wife and 3 children and now she's a widow and their children, fatherless." Deidara solidly looked into Sasori's eyes, Dark Brown and Teary blue clashing, "I couldn't protect him. So now to make up for it and rid myself of the disappointment in myself I swear I will protect this girl from herself and from the dangers of this world, at least until her mother comes home."

Sasori slowly nodded in understanding. As Deidara was about to leave he grabbed the younger man's wrist, "Well can I ask you something before you leave?" Their eyes met again and Dei tilted his head questioningly, "Would you like to maybe go out for dinner sometime?"

The blonde man went bright red as the words finally registered in his mind. "S-Sure, umm... Pick me up at 8 from 32 South Boulevard, Victoria Road side. Your paying, Dana."

As he left he threw Sasori a cheeky wink over his shoulder. Sasori gave a true smile and also left. As Deidara left he passed the room the girl he rescued was being put in. He whispered to her even though he knew she couldn't hear him through the anaesthetic and the window he stood outside of. "I'll be back tomorrow, young one. Stay Strong and I'll see you soon."

Hey Guys Thanks for reading. Sorry it took so long, review and keep reading. Thanks to all.

Kichi Out xXx


End file.
